


Carnations and Bad Boys

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Food, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I swear this is actually really sweet, Injury, M/M, Swearing, hospitals mentioned, referenced animal death, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Remy decides his behavior recently doesn't warrant his fiance's kindness and decides to get Emile a sight-shopped gift.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Carnations and Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from @ace-in-a-shopping-cart on tumblr <3

"Shit!"

"Darling? What's wrong?" Emile stood quickly from his desk cramped in the corner of the living room, rushing to the kitchen where his fiance was cooking dinner/breakfast.

"Damn it I cut myself chopping the onion. Look at this mess- it is too early for this. Fuck!" Remy groaned around the wounded finger stuck in his mouth.

Emile jumped into action, rushing to the bathroom for the bandages and disinfectant, "Rem, you know I could have made dinner."

"No, babes. You've been at work all day. That's not fair to you," Remy whined softly as Emile directed him to wash the injury in the sink, "I'm fine, just fucking frustrated."

"You're half asleep still. When did you get to bed?" Emile asked gently, tugging Remy's finger from his mouth and rinsing it under lukewarm water, "this is the second time this week, darling. I'd rather do it myself if it means you don't end up in the ER from cooking while drowsy. You know this reminds me of an episode-"

"Yeah, like every cartoon ever has an episode about sleep deprivation. I know." Remy scoffed and grabbed a paper towel to dry his still bleeding finger, "do we have any leftover cold brew? I can't remember what I left in the fridge this morning."

"I haven't checked," Emile shook his head and maneuvered so Remy could reach the fridge and pull out a half-drunk cup of Starbucks. He pursed his lips with a quiet command to hold still as he poured anti-bacterial disinfectant on the cut.

"Damn it that hurts, Emile!" Remy snapped, pulling his hand away and frowning as he sipped on the old coffee.

"I know. Please let me finish," Emile replied gently, one hand rubbing the other man's shoulder.

Remy sighed and gave his finger back to Emile who wrapped it up efficiently, kissing the bandage when he finished.

"Gawd, you're so... so precious," Remy murmured, staring at his finger and taking a long sip of coffee.

"Thank you. You're welcome," Emile chuckled, turning to the mess on the cutting board.

"No, babes. Go rest and I'll finish dinner. Just.. sans onions. Overrated little bitches," Remy pushed Emile away from the mess with a bump of his hip.

Emile stayed and watched as Remy finished their meal, talking softly about small incidental stories from the office, of course, nothing that would breach doctor-patient confidentiality, and even made his fiance laugh a few times as they sat down to eat.

"I just want to go one night without an emergency or having to call an ambulance, you know?" Remy whined, poking at his onionless taco.

Emile nodded thoughtfully, "but I bet the residents are glad to have you there."

"I guess," Remy shrugged, "it's just been crazy the past few nights and Rob refuses to schedule more people because it's not supposed to be crazy at night. I can't stop three different grannies trying to get out of bed and find their cat that is definitely at least a decade gone."

"You know they don't know better."

"I know, Mr. Psych Eval. Sorry, babes. I just want a calm night for once. Don't you ever wish your patients came in to just.. chat instead of bringing every single problem in their lives to you?"

Emile hummed in response to that, thinking the question over, "I don't know. What I do know is that you need to get ready to go in." Remy groaned and shoved the rest of his dinner in the fridge, sauntering back to their room to change for his shift. He came back out and finished the coffee, determined to grab a new one on his way in. Emile smiled and handed him a bagged lunch and gave his fiance a sweet kiss on the cheek, "I hope it's a quiet night for you, darling."

"Have a good night, babes. I'll see you tomorrow after work," Remy smiled at the kiss and pulled his fiance into a proper kiss before leaving for the night.

Remy hadn't realized a quiet night at the assisted living home would mean plenty of time to think. He sipped his iced coffee and stared at his bandaged finger, wondering how in the hell he got so lucky with his fiance. He also wondered why Emile hadn't realized his horrible decision yet and broken off the engagement. Several hours later when the morning shift came in to take over, Remy was dead on his feet from making rounds all night and convinced Emile could do one hundred times better than him.

Remy stopped at a gas station on the way back home, preoccupied as he shopped for a snack and grabbed a cup of hot coffee to get him home in one piece. On a display near the register, a small yellow teddy bear with a red shirt smiled absent-mindedly at him. Remy smiled and grabbed the little Winnie the Pooh and set it on the counter with his snacks. He glanced around and found a nearly decent-looking bouquet of carnations in reds, pinks, and yellows that he snatched up as well, setting it on the counter before an exhausted-looking cashier.

"In hot water with your girl?" the cashier asked to make conversation despite looking like conversation was the last thing they wanted to make.

"Nah, he just deserves better than me so why the hell not?" Remy laughed to himself as the cashier rang everything up and bagged it all except the coffee, "thanks, babe. Try to make it a good day, yeah?" Remy glanced at them from over his sunglasses.

"Whatever," the cashier waved Remy off and went back to stocking the shelves behind them.

Remy hurried home with renewed purpose, running inside as soon as he parked the car. He found a vase, trimming the stems and setting the flowers in the vase, and adding water. He set up the flowers and teddy bear on Emile's desk and turned to video games to relax after the long night and feeling pretty good about his little surprise for his fiance. Before long, Remy passed out on the couch mid-level.

Emile came home after a long day at the office, several of his clients had had particularly difficult weeks. He quickly noticed Remy asleep on the couch and made an effort to be quieter as he unpacked everything and started dinner. Once he got a chance to relax, Emile turned to his desk and gasped at the flowers and Winnie the Pooh.

"Remy! Oh, dear, wake up! did you do this?"

"Wha- you can't pin anything on me!" Remy bolted up with a start, "what? What did I... do?"

"Did you get me the flowers and little buddy?" Emile asked with a broad grin.

Remy shook the sleep out of his head and sat up. He blinked a few times and saw the gifts and nodded, "oh yeah, actually yes. Those are for you, babes. I- I just thought you deserved something for.. ya know. Don't read into it."

Emile tilted his head in confusion, "I- what do you mean? Thank you, I very much appreciate it. What do you mean by 'read into it'?"

"The bear reminded me of you, especially since you said your little Stitch got misplaced. I thought you'd like him- I just- babe, why do you like me? I'm an asshole. All I do is drink coffee and say bad words. I'm like the antithesis of everything else in your life- the cartoons and toys and your sock collection and all that. Why do you like me?" Remy looked up at his fiance, unusually open and vulnerable.

Emile nodded thoughtfully and sat down on the couch next to Remy, running his fingers through his fiance's messy hair. He glanced over at the flowers then smiled at Remy, "darling, I like you because I like soft things."

"Soft things?"

"Soft things, like carnations and bad boys. You care for people who are so often forgotten and neglected by their families, and you do it every night. You bring me toys because you know I'll enjoy them. And most importantly, you are always authentically yourself. You aren't afraid to show your rougher edges, and that makes you very soft indeed. I don't just like you, Remy. I love you. That's why I asked you to marry me and why a few curse words are never going to change that."

Remy stared at his fiance, mouth agape for a moment before pulling Emile into a tight hug, "I love you so much."

"I know. You show me every day," Emile hugged him back, resting his chin on Remy's shoulder with a happy sigh, "I know." 


End file.
